With This Ring
by janesbiotch
Summary: Johnny and Dana are getting married. Or are they? This is a great story filled with surprises and twists. You never know what going to happen so you have to keep reading as i keep adding more too it for now chapter one


_**With This Ring**_

_**By LaToya Collins**_

_**I am no way shape of form have the rights to the characters in this story, only the original characters are mine and the others are properties of Stephen King, and The USA Network. I write for fun and for the pleasure of everyone else. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_start of teaser (Johnny and Dana sit in his living room)_

Dana you didn't have to rush over here, Dr. Gibson was just playing things safe I'm fine. Oh come on Johnny this is me your talking to, she would have never called if she wasn't worried about you, and of course I'd come over I was shocked to see that I had finally moved up on your "to call" list. I mean in case of an emergency isn't that either Sarah's or Gene's concern? Well Dana, Walt and Sarah are finally out on a night that they actually need time together without work or having to deal with me, and I would rather not have Gene in my business right now.

Oh Johnny, you can't still be upset about that intervention we threw you can you? I mean we are your friends and we were worried about you, we did it for your on good. Besides we didn't do it. Dana, I understood why you did it, I mean I had just lost Kate and she was well she was Kate, but when I was holding on to your hand and I saw that the fridge that you were holding on to being sucked out of the house by that storm, it just dawned on me that I could lose you before I got the chance to say--before you got the chance to say what? Nothing Dana, just thanks for coming over but I don't need you here save it for until I have a real emergency. So is that my cue to leave? Well I'm sorry Johnny Smith you are going to have to do something else because you're just not getting rid of me that easily.

Dana removed her coat and leaned back on the couch where she had forced Johnny to lie down on. She snuggled into him tightly and she took his had which he was concealing from her trying his best not to touch her and placed it on her hip. She looked at him and gave he a reassuring smile, and even though he knew what could happen just by touching her he couldn't help but letting out a smile and putting his arm around her tighter.

Now you see is this really so bad? No it's not I like it, it feels….normal. Johnny couldn't help it but the smile that Dana was showing was touching him in a way that he had to smile back, and before he realized it he leaned in to give her a kiss. The kiss was nice, he could see himself removing her blouse and the two of them making love right there on the floor, he liked that vision. He liked when he had those kind of visions but then it happened.

_The vision of them making love turned into him standing in front of Dana. She was beautiful in the vision. She had this big smile on her face and they were somewhere dressed up and all there friends were there. He looked around the vision and he noticed that Gene Purdy was in front of them, and it dawned on them it was a vision of their wedding. It had to be sometime in the near future because JJ was there and he was still the age that he was now. Everyone was smiling and he could really feel the love there that it made him smile, and then his future self leaned in to get a kiss from his bride and all of a sudden it was a bright light and Johnny was in yet another vision._

_But there was something wrong with this vision, it was almost like the last. He was in the same church, and Purdy and everyone else were there but there was something different about it. Everyone who had on happier tones in the last visions were dressed in dark depressing colors. Johnny turned around to see himself standing in front of the church. He had to know what was going on so he took a seat in this vision to see what he future self was about to say._

_Thanks everyone for coming, wow we were just here a few days ago and it was a happier time, Dana and I had said our I do's in front of all of you and were ready to embark on our life together. God, I don't like public speaking or being in the church for that matter but I have to be here for Dana. I still can't believe she's gone._

And just like that he was snatched from his vision and he was back on the couch with Dana. Hey you, what's wrong? Nothing, sorry I just well you know. Oh come on Johnny you know the rule, do I need to ring the bell, what did you see? Nothing really it's nothing you should worry about. Fine, off the record, what did you see? Well to be honest, I saw myself throwing you on the floor and the two of us making wild passionate love. Really? Oh yea, I assure you it was intense, and you loved every minute of it. Well you know what they say about your visions? What's that? They're never wrong.

_end of teaser_

And you're sure this is what you saw? Bruce I've been trying to wrap my mind around it since she left, I mean I saw our wedding and then less then a few days from it I saw her death. What happened? Well I didn't really see her death, I was at the funeral she was dead, but their was no signs or clues around. I mean everyone was sad except Sarah. Sarah? Well yea at the wedding she was there, and she was crying but these were not tears of joy Bruce, and then at the funeral well there was sadness and sorrow everywhere but from her Bruce I swear I thought I got glee. Glee? Yea glee, like she was truly satisfied with the outcome of the events. You don't think….I mean could she John? No way, I mean Sarah's with Walt could she really? We better get over there.

Dana Bright walked inside of her apartment, something about it just didn't feel like home anymore, maybe it's because she was staying over at John's more. Just the thought of him and she could remove this grin that she seemed to get when ever she thought of him. Something told her that he felt the same way whenever he thought of her. Could this really be happening? Could she really be capturing the heart of one Johnny Smith, could she in fact be making him feel something that he hasn't felt since that tragic day in 95. Dana was snapped out of her happy thoughts when she noticed she was not alone. What are you doing here? What no hug?

Johnny this is a surprise, what can I do for you? Oh nothing Sarah I just thought I'd come over and see how you were doing? Maybe I should be asking you that question, Walt and I just got back and on my machine was a message from Dr. Gibson something about a vision and you collapsed in the grocer. I'm fine really, Dana took care of me no worries. Dana? Oh so I'm guessing the two of you are getting closer. Yea I mean she's nice and she understands me, we have fun together. Well Walt says she's a carnivore, I've told you that before. Well you know she's there for me when I need her and I cant just let something that could be good for me pass me by. I mean didn't you say I should get out there and live. Yea but all she wants is a story.

Johnny walked over to Sarah who had been putting groceries away the whole time. He began to help her, he got a flash of how they use to put up groceries together at his home, and then his hand grazed hers and he got another vision of she and Walt walking along the lake moments before his intervention discussing having another baby. Walt really wanted one but she was hesitant about the two of them having another baby, or should he say their first.

Wow, so you and Walt planning on having a kid. That's real nice JJ would love a brother or sister. Johnny! Would you have rather me keep it to myself, it's best that you know I know. You don't want to though, and you're jealous about me and Dana. I'm not, I want you to find someone Johnny really I do, but come on Dana Bright she has the word slut written all over her why can't you see it. I can see everything Sarah and that's one thing that I'm not seeing

John grabbed his cane to brace himself when he tried to stand from the stool at the counter that he had just sat in. Sarah grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving and he got yet another flash. In this flash he was back at the wedding. Dana was beautiful in a white gown and all of a sudden blood splashed on her face, and she was looking at her killer. She mouthed the words why Sarah, and she fell to the floor lifeless. And just like that he was back in the kitchen with Sarah. Johnny, are you okay?

He found himself on the floor and Sarah was standing over him, she looked puzzled. Johnny are you okay, maybe we should get you to the hospital. I'm not going anywhere with you. Johnny I'm sorry maybe we could just----how could you Sarah, I know you you're not like that. What did you see Johnny, what did you see? I gotta get out of here, I gotta find Dana.

Dana walked into Johnny's home she needed to talk to him and she needed to talk to him fast, he would never believe the story that she was about to tell him but it was the truth and it was the hardest thing that she would ever have to tell him. She just hoped he would help her and they could still stay as happy as they had been the whole time. She was surprised to see Bruce there instead of Johnny putting away groceries.

Hey Bruce, so where is he? Oh hi Dana, Johnny ran over to Sarah's he had to talk to her about something. She's not even back in town five minutes and he rushes right over to see her, I swear Bruce sometimes I---look at me just babbling on. So tell me Bruce, you spend all your time with Johnny. The whole Sarah thing, do I have anything to worry about? From what I'm hearing these days the answer to that question is a loud no. Oh really, do tell?

Just then the front door opened and Dana could hear the clicking of his cane before he even came around the corner for her to see him. He was standing there in a pair of Blue Jeans, a black hoodie, and of course his leather Jacket with the collar up. He was gorgeous, she didn't know how he made her melt the way that he did but he just did. He's blue eyes lit up when he noticed that she was in the kitchen. A look that she only use to see when ever Sarah rounded a corner. Maybe just maybe she was getting to Johnny. She was glad that he was there. They needed talk and they needed to talk now.

He walked in and greeted her with yet another smile and kissed her on her cheek. Just to feel him close to her made her know that she could tell him anything and because of who he was and what he could do he would make everything better. He was Johnny Smith, and he was her hero. She noticed that look in his eye, he was having a vision. A very intense one she could see the pain on his face. Are you okay? He looked at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Don't worry, I know and I'm going to make everything right, you can count on me Dana. She was so happy, she didn't have to tell him everything, with just one touch he can see things, and with that touch he saw what she thought was going to be the hardest thing ever. She was truly safe now, she couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She knew she was safe with him there, he truly did love her.

Sarah couldn't take anymore the silence between she and Johnny was ridiculous. They could talk to each other about anything, and maybe just maybe she took things to far when she talked about Dana, I mean she would get angry if she heard Johnny saying such horrible things about Walt she supposed, but then again he could never say those kind of things about Walt because he just simply was not that kind of a guy. She contemplating this her whole drive to Johnny's place. Should she really be going to his house, or should she let him cool off and come to her? No she had to talk to him it had been two days. She couldn't have him mad her longer than that.

She rang the doorbell. She was shocked that he hadn't opened the door before she rang, with his new power he would always do that, she found that creepy and exciting at the same time. Also how whenever she called on the first ring he'd say "Hey Sarah" and he didn't even have caller ID. The old Johnny was gone but there was things about this Johnny that she still couldn't help but love, love is that the word she should use. Yes it was, no matter what happened between she and Johnny she would always love him. He was the man of her dreams, but she was with Walt now but he still was indeed the man of her dreams. She'd rang the bell three times now still no Johnny. Feeling a bit uneasy she remember where he hid the hide a key and she let herself in.

She walked in and to her surprise every light was on. She called out for Johnny but still no answer. She couldn't believe it, she had all ready called his name over ten times and still no answer. She was rounding the corner to the kitchen and then she heard a scream from Johnny. She frantically ran around the corner and there she saw it, it was the most horrifying sight she had ever seen. She didn't know how she would ever recover from it. The sight of it cut like a knife. Johnny!

Sarah, you let yourself in, what's up? I was worried about you I thought that something was wrong but I see your in good company. Hello Sarah, Dana tried her best to sound pleasant. So Dana when did you move in? Oh a few days ago, Johnny decided that it wasn't good for him to be alone right now, he's been having some very intense visions lately and he didn't wanna be alone. Well why'd you move in, aren't you always chasing the story. Well the big story is here I mean this is Johnny Smith. Oh yea and he's like your genie in a bottle right, you need a big story just follow him around. I suppose but all I'm really worried about right now is his health. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. By the way how's your health, is there a little Walt in the oven yet? Okay ladies, Dana why don't you go upstairs and give Sarah and I time to talk. Johnny I didn't meant to---it's fine, she came here for something so I'll talk to her and then I'll join you. Okay you know where to find me.

What's up Sarah? Johnny what did you see the other day? I can't discuss that, I'm in the middle of changing that outcome. Are you really? Is she part of it? Sarah you've never acted like this before, what is wrong? It's just why her, why is she here Johnny she's not the girl for you. Who is? I mean you're the one for me Sara, you! Johnny we can't discuss this--no!

You brought it up let's talk about it. You were my life, I put that ring on your finger and I was going to make you my wife and we were going to have a little hockey team, but no I had to go rent some movies and we could have the perfect end to the perfect night and what had to happen that driver fell asleep at the wheel. I wake up six years later and my whole life has changed. I'm not that guy anymore Sarah, how much I wish I could be but I'm not, and why would I want to be? Johnny you're a good man, and you deserve someone special. Listen I know that you had the perfect person for me and you signed me over to Kate like I was your property to do so but I'm not. I'm not that person anymore, I'm not the science teacher, and I'm not the man you are destined to spend the rest of your life with. Now I can't sit around and wait for you to decide if you want me back. You have my son, can I have my heart. All she is going to do is hurt you, you have no idea what kind of woman she is. She's only after you because of your visions. If you woke up in the morning cured she would want nothing to do with you nothing. Now she's in your house dancing around practically wearing nothing and cutting your hair. You let her cut your hair, I use too----go home Sarah! What? Go home to your husband and to your son leave me alone!

Sarah had been tossing and turning all night. It had been a full week now and still she and Johnny were on the outs. What the hell was going on? He was her best friend, why she could remember when he was sick and she made him chicken soup in the second grade. She had never been away from him not ever. Even after she and Walt were married she would sneak over to the hospital to see him. Just too look at his face, and partially hoping when she walked in he'd be sitting there with his grin, looking at her with those piercing eyes, but no she would be so lucky.

Honey what's the matter, you've been tossing and turning all night, you need to try and get some sleep. Walt I just can't take this, to be here and know that she's there with him. Who? Oh I see, Johnny. Well would you rather be there? No of course not Walt, I love you so much, but you said yourself that Dana was a carnivore. Do you really wanna see her with Johnny Walt?

To be honest yes. The poor guy needs someone, he stays in that house all by himself. He's becoming a spook, and when he's not spooking up his part of the town he's over here spooking us up. Walt Johnny has helped you on a lot of cases, and I know you are friends. Sure I like the guy and it's awful what happened to him, but he needs to realize that certain things have changed and it's time that he starts making adjustments. I have it's time he returns the favor. Damn it you two or too much alike I can't get any sense into either one of you. I'm going to watch some TV. She turned on the TV in their bedroom and simultaneously she and Walt said Oh my God in unison and stared at the TV. It was Johnny and Dana, and they we re having a interview done outside Johnny's home.

So Mr. Smith, why is it that you agreed to this interview. Well I think that some people around here are getting the wrong idea about me, I'm not a prophet and I don't claim to be. I'm just a man who was in an accident and woke up with abilities, I do what I do to help when I can. Oh and please call me Johnny. Well Johnny, we see you're here with this lovely lady, is it safe to say that you're breaking all the young hearts out there and saying that Bangor Press' very on Dana Bright is your ladylove. Well I---oh Johnny don't be shy, yes Johnny and I are seeing each other, we've become very close over the months and I think it's safe to say that we're fully committed wouldn't you say so Johnny?

John was about to answer, he smiled and put his hand on Dana's shoulder and with a flash he was back in the church. Back in the church on the day of his wedding. Only this time he was getting the vision from the bride's point of view. Each bullet seemed to pierce his soul, he could feel his body out side of the vision having spasms with every bullet hit him in the vision. He hit the floor in the church just as he hit the concrete in his Gazebo. He was dead, he was looking at himself in the vision. Dana was dead, nothing he did changed that, he would have to do something drastic to change the events. But first he had to snatch himself out of the vision. He could hear Dana and the reporter screaming his name but he couldn't wake up. He needed to snap out of the vision and he needed to do so now.


End file.
